A Wind of Twiling
by Pitioti
Summary: Sora, jeune garçon mystérieux et étrange est sortit de son sommeil dans la glace par une organisation étrange semblant en avoir après ses dons. Fanfic sur pokémon, mais méttant ceux-ci au second plan donc les fan de combat pokémon passez votre chemin.
1. prologue

**~PROLOGUE~**

_Parmi les légendes anciennes racontées depuis la nuit des temps au Japon, figure celle d'un jeune garçon aujourd'hui oublié.  
La légende raconte qu'il était l'enfant des dieux, ses pouvoirs étaient sans limites et impressionnant. Il est décrit comme un homme candide et doux, aimant les Pokémons et chérissant la vie.  
Beaucoup de rumeurs prétendaient qu'il n'avait qu'un but : Amener la paix et la lumière sur le monde.  
Et ces rumeurs étaient fondées, après son arrivée, de nombreux conflits ancestraux furent stoppés, des guerres de clans, des guerres de pouvoirs, des trafiques politiques. Toutes les discordes autour de lui prenaient une fin heureuse.  
Hélas ce jeune garçon en faisant cela avait bouleversé un équilibre ancestrale, à trop vouloir apporter la lumière, celle-ci devint plus puissante, prenant le pas sur les ténèbres. Cependant son action n'eut pas l'effet recherché.  
Car c'est une loi héréditaire à toute forme de vie : « De la lumière naissent les ténèbres et des ténèbres née la lumière », en bouleversant l'équilibre, il fit sombrer la Terre._

_On dit que le jeune garçon se sacrifia pour offrir un tribut à ses erreurs, pour que sa mort permette aux ténèbres de reprendre leurs places... Mais une autre histoire nous est parvenue.  
On dit que l'un de ces amis l'enferma dans la glace pour qu'il n'ait pas à donner sa vie: Si la source de la lumière était prisonnière, les ténèbres reprendraient leurs droits et personne n'aurait à se..._

CLAP !

-Quelle connerie ! S'exclama un jeune homme.

Le jeune homme en question était assis sur son fauteuil, les pieds sur le bureau et venait de refermer violement un livre de légende acheté peu cher dans le centre commercial du coin.  
Il avait les cheveux blanc bien coiffé, deux oreilles de Mangriff ornaient sa tête et d'ailleurs, celle de droite ainsi que les cheveux se trouvant en dessous étaient rouge.  
Son visage était inexpressif malgré son agacement apparent. Ses yeux avaient une couleur fauve fascinante mais brillant d'une lueur perfide. Il était habillé d'un tee-shirt noir et d'un manteau blanc et rouge, ainsi que d'un pantalon de cuir noir aux ourlets pourpres et était chaussé de bottes noires.  
Il était assez jeune, ne dépassant pas les vingt-deux ans mais pourtant il était dans un énorme bureau bien éclairé et recouvert de marbre blanc immaculé, un mangriff se trouvait aussi à l'intérieur et faisait paisiblement une sieste sur un fauteuil, il regarda la porte à l'autre bout du bureau avant de dire pour lui-même :

-Franchement, quelle arnaque ce bouquin ! Un vrai tissu de mensonge.

Le Mangriff se réveilla et regarda son maitre qui lui fit signe que tout allait bien et qu'il pouvait se rendormir, ce que fit le félin après s'être un peu étiré.  
Il retira ses pieds de son bureau et commença à regarder dans les multiples feuilles froissées qui se trouvaient en dessous, lorsque son portable sonna.  
Il sortit l'appareil rouge et blanc et décrocha, une voix rauque et très dure en sortit et lui dit :

-Allo Boss ?  
-Ouais.  
-D'après les tests ADN c'est bien lui, que faisons nous ?  
-Tu peux lancer le programme, j'ose espérer que l'autre scientifique saura quoi faire.  
- Bien Boss, je m'occupe de tout.  
Puis il raccrocha, le jeune homme repris le livre et passa à une autre légende, parlant ce coup-ci de la création de l'univers. De mieux en mieux ce foutu livre de légende.


	2. CHAPITRE 1 : Le retour d'une légende

**Attention, cette fic est réserver à un publique avertit car elle contient des scénes pouvant choquer les plus jeunes. Contient du Hentai/Yaoi/Yuri. De plus, je prend beaucoup de recul par rapport à l'univers de pokémon puisque ces petites créatures sont mises un peu au second plans :3... MAIS PARTEZ PAS! Q^Q! C'est super cool comme fic, vous allez voir! Q^Q! RESTEZ!  
**

**~CHAPITRE 1 : Le retour d'une légende~**

Plusieurs personnes en blouse blanche se trouvaient dans une immense pièce glaciale, qui s'apparentait une salle du trône aux pierres noires, la glace était omniprésente et un brouillard givré flottait à même le sol sous l'effet du froid saisissant.  
Quelque rare pokémon vivait à cette altitude dans les pics les plus haut du Mont Couronne de Shinnoh, aux alentours de la route 216, ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à faire fuir les quelques familles de Stalgamin et Givrali qui avaient élue domicile ici.

A l'autre bout de la pièce se trouvait un immense bloc de glace dans lequel était pris un corps. C'était un homme, il avait des cheveux noirs légèrement gris décoiffé, son visage était crispé, le processus de congélation avait surement dû être douloureux.  
Il était plutôt svelte et sa peau était claire, il semblait si jeune...  
Ses habits étaient en lambeaux et pris aussi dans la glace, dévoilant une partie de son torse où figurait un tatouage tribal qui partait de sa poitrine et se propageait sur son pectoral droit pour ensuite atteindre le bras.  
Il portait un kimono pourpre ainsi qu'un pantalon beige de soie dans un état déplorable. Autour de son cou on pouvait distinguer un petit pendentif ornementé d'un cristal vert. Il semblait précieux.  
Des hommes étaient en train de détruire le sarcophage de glace et une partie du corps était déjà dégagée, mais la glace était vraiment dure et difficile à détruire. Les scientifiques avaient amené des Pokémons pour pouvoir la faire fondre, mais malgré la demi-douzaine de Dracaufeus appartenant à l'organisation, il était difficile de la faire fondre.

L'un des scientifiques, le plus jeune, se rapprocha du bloc de glace pendant que les Pokémons faisaient une pose, il posa sa main dessus, regardant le jeune garçon bloqué dedans avec une fascination.

-Âme née de la terre souillée, scelle les ténèbres et amène la lumière. Voici venir Sora divin messager, l'envoyé des dieux sur terre, fit une voix derrière lui.

Le jeune homme se retourna vivement pour voir en face de lui un homme à l'allure assez étrange.  
Il s'agissait d'un homme d'âge moyen et svelte aux cheveux bruns et portant un costume ressemblant à celui des mafieux, il était suivit d'un Persian aux allures royal qui avait un regard particulièrement effrayant. Le mafieux fumait quasiment constamment et avait une voix très rauque, à laquelle la cigarette n'était surement pas étrangère.

-Alors Miel Pops ? Ça avance ?  
-C'est Leo ! Cria le jeune scientifique. J'en ai marre de ces surnoms pourris !  
-D'accord Kelogs.

Léo fulminait et son visage était empourpré, il jeta une œillade mauvaise au mafieux.  
Léo était un jeune homme d'à peine vingt ans aux cheveux bruns bouclés, il portait une blouse de scientifique et une chemise blanche avec cravate, il soupira puis repris :

-D'après ce que l'on sait, il est en léthargie, il faudra l'amener rapidement dans un tube remplis de liquide régénérant et l'examiner au laboratoire, pour le moment je ne peux rien faire.  
-Je comprends, je te laisse alors Frosties.

Puis sur ces mots il fit demi-tour tout en lançant des ordres pour préparer un hélicoptère ainsi que le caisson de régénération.

Voilà un mois qu'il se tuait la santé à ramener le jeune garçon parmi les conscients, et il commençait vraiment à perdre patience ! Il avait tout essayé, des électrochocs aux chatouilles, en passant par les murmures dans l'oreille de chose pouvant tenter un gamin de quinze ans... Mais rien.  
Le bip des machines battait la mesure du cœur du jeune garçon, il flottait toujours dans un tube de liquide régénérant inventé par Léo il y a de cela quelques années, mais rien n'y faisait, le garçon ne voulait pas revenir.  
Plusieurs fois par jour le mafieux venait voir si quelque chose se passait, sans succès. Léo passait le plus clair de son temps à travailler, ce qui étonnait les autres, normalement quand l'on est contraint et forcé on en fait le moins possible.  
Mais Léo se tuait à la tâche, vérifiant toutes les théories, essayant divers techniques, étudiant tout ce qu'il avait à porter de mains et recherchant toujours plus d'informations. Plus d'une fois il était tombé de fatigue en plein milieu de son travail.

L'homme aux allures de mafieux entra dans l'immense labo accompagné de son Persian, il regarda partout, mais, ne voyant pas Leo, l'appela :

-Léo !  
-Je suis là, fit une petite voix derrière une pile de feuilles.  
-Tu devrais te reposer, même si ça nous arrange que tu sois aussi motivé à travailler, d'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi tu es aussi têtu.  
-Je ne considère plus ça comme une obligation mais comme un défi ! Jamais je n'ai autant galéré sur quelque chose ! Et je ne veux pas échouer ! Fit Léo en continuant de dévorer les documents qu'il avait sous les yeux.  
-C'est beau la jeunesse, marmonna le mafieux à son Persian qui lui jeta un regard plein de compréhension.

Soudain Léo se releva en tenant une feuille de papier dans ses mains, un sourire triomphant ornait son visage cerné par des heures de travaille acharnaient, il cria :

-AH HA ! J'ai enfin trouvé une solution !

Le mafieux et son Persian n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que déjà Léo se jetait sur l'un des ordinateurs et se mit à taper frénétiquement sur le clavier.  
-Ah bon ? C'est quoi ?  
-D'après certaine rumeur et légende il est sensible à l'énergie mako, mais on pourra étudier tout ça plus tard, d'abord il faut faire monter le niveau d'énergie dans le tube pour qu'il l'absorbe et reprennent des forces.

Le mafieux se gratta l'arrière du crâne déboussolé tandis que le liquide verdâtre s'éclaircissait et brillait, les moniteurs commencèrent à s'emballer tandis que Léo s'excitait en criant :

-J'y crois pas ! Il l'absorbe à une telle vitesse ! Je vais devoir convertir toute l'énergie de la base en mako !  
Il continua de faire monter la puissance alors que sur certains écrans s'affichaient des messages d'alertes et que les scientifiques accouraient paniqués, une voix mécanique se mit à répéter frénétiquement :

-ALERTE ! PERTE D'ENERGIE IMPORTANTE ! RESERVE D'ENERGIE MAKO A MOINS DE TRENTE POUR CENT !

Léo continua de s'excitait jusqu'à finalement appuyer sur la touche « entrer », il sourit, toujours autant énervé en criant :

-Et voilà !

La main du sujet se mit à bouger.

-VINGT POUR CENT ! Cria l'alerte.

Le sujet ouvrit les yeux, c'était des yeux verts avec une étrange aura qui flottait dedans, il regarda les scientifiques qui observaient, paniqués, toute l'énergie être envoyée jusqu'au tube. Un des scientifiques sautillé devant son tube tandis qu'une voix puissante criait :

-ZER...

Elle ne put terminer, les dernières sources d'énergie venant de partir dans le tube, les lumières et les ordinateurs suivirent le même chemin jusqu'à ce que tout soit éteint et que Léo hurla sa joie si fort que la pièce en tremblât :

-J'AI REUSSI ! TROP GENIAL !

Il se jeta à genoux tout en glissant sur le sol et en faisant de grand mouvement avec les bras.

-Vous n'allez pas bien ! Qu'est ce qui vous a pris de convertir toute notre énergie en mako et de l'envoyer dans ce tube ! Cria un scientifique.  
-C'était nécessaire pour le tirer de sa léthargie, regardez ! Il est revenu !  
-Calme-toi Léo, tu va finir par tomber de fatigue en t'excitant.  
-Mais je suis en pleine forme ! Fit Léo en continuant de sautiller partout.

C'était évident que la fatigue et la joie venait de lui faire perdre les pédales.

-Et maintenant il se...

Soudain, il tomba par terre KO, Le mafieux le regarda un moment tout comme son Persian qui se demandait si il était mort et si il pourrait le mangé. Le mafieux souleva Léo et de le posa sur un des bureaux histoire qu'il ne traine pas par terre.  
Il se tourna ensuite vers le jeune homme qui les regardait depuis tout à l'heure, il semblait indifférent à ce qu'il venait de voir, son visage était inexpressif et son regard était vide d'émotion.  
Il jeta un regard à l'assemblée avant de lever sa main droite vers la vitre, immédiatement le tube explosa répandant le liquide saturé en mako dans la pièce, éclaboussant un scientifique dont la peau se mit à bruler.  
Le garçon descendit pieds nues parmi les morceaux de verres faisant fit de ceux-ci qui semblaient s'écarter sur son chemin, il regarda le mafieux d'un air morne, celui-ci pris la parole :

-Jolie entrée en scène petit.  
-Faut le dire vite! Cria le scientifique dont la peau était brulée par le mako et qui était en train de se faire « démakothisé » par un de ses collègues.  
-...Réveil ! Cria Léo en reprenant conscience.

Le garçon le regarda toujours aussi inexpressif, il le désigna du doigt tandis que le mafieux compris ce qu'il voulait savoir :

-C'est Léo, celui qui t'a permis de te réveiller.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête puis se désigna avec un air interrogateur, le mafieux répondit :

-On t'a réveillé en effet, mais rassure toi, on ne va pas te demander de faire quelque chose de mal... Ou plutôt de bien devrais-je dire, fit le mafieux avec un sourire.

Le garçon soupira, c'était du soulagement ? Oui, il était soulagé que l'on ne lui demande pas d'amener la lumière, les siècles passés dans la glace lui avait laissé le temps de réfléchir.

-On parlera de ça plus tard, pour le moment suis moi, mon Boss sera ravi de faire ta connaissance, Léo suis moi aussi, tu mérites vraiment ta récompense.  
-Tout de suite ! S'enthousiasma Léo en se levant.

Ils partirent ainsi vers la sortie, laissant les scientifiques nettoyer la salle qui avait été endommagé par le réveil du jeune garçon.  
Ils étaient dans un couloir, c'était le début d'une nouvelle vie pour lui, une vie de liberté.  
Plus de lumière.  
Plus de ténèbres.  
Rien d'autres que la vie, il allait vivre comme il le sentait, dorénavant il comptait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, et pour le moment il était assez intrigué par ces gens qui l'avaient réveillé.  
Alors autant les suivre.

[b]

Et voilà le premier chapitre, en espérant que vous ayez aimé.

Merci encore à Beluna pour sa correction et ses commentaire dans les parenthèses XD ! J'ai presque envie de faire exprès des fautes pour avoir tes petits mots :3 *se prend une armoire normande*

[/b]


	3. CHAPITRE 2 : L'éveil du Phoenix

…

~_**CHAPITRE 2 : L'éveil du Black King Phoenix~**_

Le jeune garçon regarda le panorama qui s'offrait à lui. La base de la Team Twiling se trouvait tout en haut d'une montagne qui dominait la région de toute sa hauteur, projetant son ombre sur le village d'Acajou situé à ses pieds.

_Enfin l'air libre ! Ça m'avait tellement manqué !_

Il écarta les bras tandis que la brise du crépuscule passait dans ses cheveux, il sourit pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. C'était si bon de sentir l'air frais.

Léo regarda le jeune garçon qui admirait le paysage. Au cotés du scientifique, se tenait nonchalamment le mafieux, adossé contre son appareil.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus se retourna, il vit l'immense monstre métallique et resta impassible. Léo le regarda tandis qu'il s'avançait jusqu'au mastodonte de ferraille.

_Il y a tant de chose à découvrir._

-C'est un hélicoptère, c'est un véhicule, un moyen de transport si tu préfères.

Il hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait et monta dans l'appareille suivit de Léo et du mafieux, puis le monstre de métal décolla.

…

C'était un travaille méticuleux que faisait le jeune homme, il était entièrement concentré sur son travail. Il enchâssa la pierre précieuse dans la bague, lentement, il fallait y allait doucement. Enfin, il la fit glisser et elle rentra parfaitement dans son emplacement.

Il soupira, il l'avait fini, il pouvait aller se reposer.

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas dépasser les vingt ans, malgré son visage dur et peu chaleureux. Tout comme ses yeux, ses cheveux faisaient penser à un iceberg tant leur couleur et leur forme évoquaient de la glace. Il était tellement fin que son T-shirt et sa chemise flottaient autour de lui, et son pantalon a multiples poches était tellement large qu'il avait dû mettre une ceinture. Sur le sol, le claquement régulier de ses bottes à multiples boucles résonnait dans la pièce.

Il posa la bague sur son bureau qui était loin d'être un exemple du rangement, il fallait se l'avouer. Des outils, des morceaux de pierre et autres choses de nature plus ou moins connues étaient éparpillées sur sa surface.

-Enfin terminer, c'est pas trop tôt. Soupira-t-il.

Il s'étira un peu puis sorti de son atelier. Il entra dans un couloir typique des maisons japonaises, descendit les escaliers et bifurqua jusqu'au salon. Là se trouvaient deux personnes, un jeune garçon et une fille du même âge environ.

La jeune fille était assise à même le sol, les coudes sur la table et la tête dans les mains, elle regardait le coucher de soleil par la fenêtre, l'air déprimé. Le garçon, lui, jouait à une console de jeux, sans plus faire attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus s'assit face à la jeune fille et dit sur un ton interrogatif :

-Un problème Kagami ?

Kagami avait des cheveux bruns qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Ses yeux flamboyant contrastés avec la douceur de son visage.

Un simple tablier noir et rouge dissimulait peu le haut de son corps tandis qu'un pantalon vermeil lui couvrait les jambes. Etrangement, la tenue légère ne semblait pas choquer le jeune homme.

-Je repensai à Sora…il me manque.

-Moi aussi parfois il me manque, mais d'une certaine façon il a fait ce qu'il désirait, je ne peux pas le blâmer.

-Si tu le dit Ikuro.

Il soupira avant d'ajouter :

-J'ai enfin terminé, on part demain pour un petit voyage te permettra de te changer les idées.

Cela eut pour effet de faire surgir le deuxième garçon de sa torpeur emplis de pixels.

-On va partir ? Demandé-t-il tout en éteignant frénétiquement sa console.

De part et d'autres de sa chevelure d'or, deux oreilles de Pikachu s'exhibées sur son crâne, mettant en valeur ses yeux fauves. Au milieu de cet amas d'or, son visage brillait d'innocence et de sincérité. Visiblement âgé d'une douzaine d'année, ses habits flottaient légèrement autour de lui. Sa chemise marron entrouverte laissait deviner des rayures de même couleur sur ses côtes frêles.

-Oui Jimmy, je ne souhaite pas rester trop longtemps à Rosalia.

-On va allez où ? demanda le dénommé Jimmy.

-C'est Kagami qui choisi ce coup-ci.

Il fit une pause puis déclara :

-Moi je vais allez livrer la bague.

Soudain l'espace d'un instant il eu une drôle d'impression, il resta un moment à essayer d'identifier son malaise, puis finalement abandonna. il se leva et alla chercher la bague, il voulait partir au plus vite de cette ville. Pas que la vague de meurtre à coup de katana lui fasse peur, mais il aimerait éviter d'avoir recours à ses « tours ».

Il prit la bague dans son bureau et partit rapidement. Les deux pensionnaires regardèrent le jeune homme sortir avant de dire :

-C'est logique de laisser deux gosses seuls alors qu'il y a un tueur dans le coin ? Firent-ils en cœur.

-Quoiqu'on sait se défendre. Fit Jimmy en récupérant sa manette. Tu voudrais aller où au fait ?

-Pourquoi pas Doublonville ? En plus on a déjà une maison là-bas.

-Tu as raison, en plus c'est plus vivant qu'ici là bas, fit Jimmy.

Ikuro marchait dans la rue, il regardait tout autour de lui, il haïssait cette ville à cause de ce qu'il s'y était passé il y a bien longtemps, cela faisait remonter trop de souvenirs.

Il laissa son pied taper dans une cannette qui trainait au sol tout en maugréant. Pourquoi devait-il toujours se retrouver dans cette ville ? Et aussi, mais quelle idée il avait l'Autre à habiter ici juste au moment où il voulait l'anneau ?

Il remonta la rue pour arriver sur la place des temples. Il regarda vers un l'un d'eux, celui du Yin. Il vit un jeune homme accompagné d'un Chacripan se faire accueillir par une jeune femme.

Il soupira, le culte du Yin et du Yang lui restait en travers de la gorge depuis ce qu'il s'était passé longtemps auparavant, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à ceux qui l'avaient créé de le perpétuer, après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait mal interprété.

Il continua sa route jusqu'à une immense propriété. Il ne passa pas par la porte, mais préféra disparaitre dans un voile de fumée bleu glacé. Il arriva au milieu du jardin et continua sa route sous le regard étonné des soubrettes se trouvant dans l'immense jardin. L'une d'elles, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et à la peau légèrement bronzée s'avança vers lui et s'inclina en souriant innocemment :

-Bienvenue Monsieur Ikuro, Maitre Yuri vous attend.

-Je croyais être en avance, fit le jeune homme, un peu déçu.

-En fait il ne le fait que depuis cinq minutes, il a vu que vous vous dirigiez vers la demeure et à donc tout fait préparé pour vous recevoir.

-Il m'étonnera toujours, murmura Ikuro en suivant la servante qui se déplacer d'un pas léger.

Quelque minute plus tard, il fut introduit dans un immense salon richement décoré.

Sur l'un des canapés était assis un homme. Malgré son visage carré et certainement grâce à ses longs cheveux bruns, il se dégageait de ce jeune homme une aura charismatique qui imposait le respect. On pouvait même dire que c'était la représentation même de la classe masculine mise à part sa silhouette svelte et peu musclée.

Il portait un manteau bleu marine et un pantalon de même couleur ainsi que des chaussures impeccablement cirées et noir. Sa peau était très claire et ses mains semblaient très douces.

A ses côtés se trouvait un chat noir avec une cape rouge qui dormait tranquillement.

Il s'exclama d'une voix clair et accueillante :

-Ikuro, quel plaisir de te revoir.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi Maitre.

-Cesse de m'appeler « Maitre », cela fait longtemps que tu n'es plus mon élève et ton niveau est presque égal au miens.

-Permettez-moi d'en douter. Fit Ikuro, poli.

-Je suis sincère, Kagami est vraiment une magnifique création, tout comme…

Ikuro se racla la gorge pour montrer qu'il ne voulait pas amener le sujet _là-dessus_. Il sortit un écrin de sa poche et le tendit à son ancien Maitre.

-Merci Ikuro de me l'avoir fait aussi vite, j'en avais vraiment besoin.

-Pourquoi vous faut-il une bague de feu ? Si ce n'est pas trop osé de ma part. Fit Ikuro, réellement curieux.

-Oh, tu as raison de me demander. Répondit gentiment son Maitre.

Ikuro le regarda un moment, la bonne humeur de son « Maitre » était communicative.

-J'ai en ce moment du mal à utiliser ma magie du feu alors j'avais besoin d'une bague, j'use trop d'énergie ces dernier temps.

-Vous devriez faire attention, par les temps qui courent, on va sûrement vous demander beaucoup d'aide, vous devriez vous ménager.

Son Maitre eut soudain un sourire très inquiétant, il répondit avec un ton qu'Ikuro avait appris à redouter:

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, les choses risquent de bouger énormément dans peu de temps, beaucoup de choses vont se déplacer et je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

Ikuro eu un frisson, quand son Maitre prenait cette air ça signifier qu'une véritable tempête se préparait. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu faire ça, il avait eu beaucoup de travail, mais il devait avouer que ça lui avait profité.

L'expression du Maitre redevint soudain de nouveau douce et accueillante lorsqu'il répondit :

-Mais j'aimerais bien que tu participes, la récolte est moins drôles depuis que tu as arrêté.

-Je sais bien, mais j'aime bien faire des bijoux, d'une certaine façon je ne perds pas la main comme ça. Fit Ikuro.

-Tu ne perdras jamais la main crois moi, tu es aussi talentueux que moi. Il ne te manque qu'une chose pour être mon égal.

Ikuro le regarda d'un air intrigué, auquel son Maitre lui répondit avec un grand sourire :

-La confiance en soi !

Ikuro souris lui aussi, c'est vrai, il devrait avoir plus confiance en lui et ses capacités.

-Vous devez avoir raison, (il se leva) je vais rentrer, je vais partir de cette ville.

-Je comprends que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup cet endroit après ce qu'il s'y est passé, cependant je tiens à te dire une chose.

Ikuro déglutit difficilement devant le ton de son Maitre qui lui dit sur un ton solennel :

-Je dois te dire que tu va sûrement bientôt voir les répercutions des événements passés, prépare toi à avoir un choc.

Ikuro resta un moment immobile, ça ne présager rien de bon. Il dit alors sur un ton tremblant :

-C'est une de vos visions ?

-Oui, ce que j'ai vu risque de déchirer le cœur de Kagami. Il est de retour. Et à mon avis il a une folle envie de vivre sa vie librement.

Ikuro transpira de plus en plus.

-Il va sûrement t'étonner, car ce que j'ai vu est vraiment troublant, il a pris en assurance et en force de caractère, quoi qu'il arrive, tu devras accepter ses choix même s'ils te paraîtront…choquant.

-Ne me dites pas qu'il va encore essayer de…

-Non. Au contraire, il compte bien conserver l'équilibre, mais sa curiosité l'as déjà mené à s'engager sur le chemin de la vengeance, il vient d'être réveillé par l'organisation Twiling.

Ikuro écarquilla les yeux et dit sur un ton paniqué :

-Vous voulez dire qu'il compte se battre contre… « Lui » ?

-Pire, il va achever ce que les trois Maitres ont commencé.

-Comment cela se peut-il ? Ce n'est qu'un porteur de lumière ! Et je sais de quoi je parle, c'est moi qui l'ai fait comme ça !

Son Maitre soupira, il dit alors sur un ton mi-amusé mi-solennel :

-Il se trouve qu'il va rencontrer là-bas une personne qui va l'aider à le faire, lorsque tu le rencontrera elle aura peut être déjà commencé.

Ikuro resta stoïque avant de dire :

-Une autre ?

-Pas tout à fait, elle est différente de nous. Je ne sais pas comment le définir.

-Je crains le pire.

Son Maitre eu soudain un sourire avant de dire sur un ton enjoué :

-Moi j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'elle va lui faire, même si je connais déjà la fin du premier acte, j'ai bien envie d'assister aux scènes qui mèneront à cette conclusion.

-Après tout je ne peux rien changer, soupira Ikuro.

-Non, ou du moins je sais que tu n'arriveras pas à le faire.

-Tout est écrit alors, je vais me résigner en sachant cela et je ne ferais rien, donc vous aurez raison.

-Mon pouvoir n'est pas là pour aider à changer le futur, mais pour aider à le réaliser… Ou à dévoiler le futur c'est au choix.

Ikuro soupira encore puis dit sur un ton désespérer :

- Il vous reste pas de votre mixture ?

-Si, j'ai une bouteille. Fit-il en sortant ladite bouteille de sous la table.

Il lui tendit la le récipient qu'il vida d'un trait comme si c'était de l'eau, et la lui rendit en disant :

-Merci. Maintenant j'y vais, merci encore de m'avoir prévenu.

-De rien, répondit son Maitre en lui faisant de grands signes de la main.

Lorsqu'Ikuro fut partit, il se mit à sourire et caressa la tête du chat en murmurant :

-Les choses vont vraiment bouger, et à mon avis elles vont m'apporter beaucoup de matériaux pour mes création, j'en jubile d'impatience, à mon avis il ne serait pas étonnant que le rideau de fin de ce premier acte soit rouge de sang.

Il sortit une autre bouteille et trinqua à une personne absente ici en disant sur un ton nostalgique :

-J'espère que tu reviendras rapidement toi aussi, se serais dommage que l'on te vole ta proie, ce serait bête que tu ne puisses pas participer à ça…

…

L'hélicoptère volait depuis un bon moment, il se dirigeait rapidement vers Doublonville. Le jeune garçon était resté silencieux en écoutant le mafieux et Léo lui parlait du monde actuel. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis le temps.

D'une certaine manière, il était heureux que les Galopa aient été abandonné pour les voitures et autres véhicule, Sora n'arrivait pas à les chevaucher de toutes manières.

Il allait sûrement mettre longtemps avant de pouvoir imprégner totalement la technologie.

Il survolait Rosalia à présent. Le jeune garçon regarda par la fenêtre, il vit une maison dans le style quinzième siècle, son cœur se serra un moment tandis qu'un flot de souvenir remontaient, il entraperçu les temples du Yin et du Yang et eu un haut-le-cœur.

Le trouble du garçon ne passa pas inaperçu et le mafieux lui dit sur un ton doux qui contrastait avec sa voix râpeuse :

-Tu as le mal de l'air ?

Le garçon sourit en entendant cela. Il en avait des bonnes, il n'aurait jamais le mal de l'air ni le vertige. Il fit non de la tête, son sourire ayant disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

_Rosalia… Que de mauvais souvenirs qui viennent tâcher les bons_

L'image d'une jeune fille s'imposa à son esprit, il réprima une envie de gémir quand il sentit son cœur lui faire mal. Il se faisait du souci pour elle. Des souvenirs revinrent le harceler, il ne voulait pas les explorer, pas encore.

Il se secoua la tête, il aurait tout le temps d'aller voir si elle aller bien quand il serait allé voir ce « Boss », il tourna la tête vers le mafieux, lui offrant toujours son visage inexpressif et parlant pour la première fois.

Sa voix était douce et légère, elle sonnait comme une fine brise d'été.

-On va où exactement ?

Stupéfaction. Il sait parler ? Il n'était pas muet ?

-On va à Doublonville, c'est une ville qui existe depuis le dix-huitième siècle et qui à prospérer depuis, cela ne m'étonnerait pas si tu ne la connais pas, répondit le mafieux, aussi imperturbable que le jeune garçon.

-Je vois.

Il aller se replonger dans son mutisme lorsque soudain Léo lui demanda une question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis longtemps :

-Tu es quoi au juste ?

Le garçon sursauta un peu, il n'avait pas envie de lui dire la vérité, il préféra détourner légèrement la vérité en disant :

-Mon « espèce » (il fit des guillemets avec les doigts) n'a pas de nom à proprement parler, mais mon nom complet est « Sora, le Black King phœnix ».

-Ca ne colle pas avec ce que la légende raconte, constata le mafieux.

-Simplement parce que c'est une réalité, ma place est celle du roi noir, je ne peux pas détourner ça, cependant ce n'est pas pour autant que je sers forcément le mal.

-Difficile de comprendre avec la moitié des informations.

-C'est tout ce que je suis capable de vous dire.

Ce qui était un mensonge en soit, vu qu'il en savait un peu plus, mais il voulait garder le secret sur quelques points, surtout que la façon de le regarder du scientifique nommé Léo lui faisait froid dans le dos, on aurait dit qu'il regardait un steak.

_**...**_

Kagami leva les yeux vers le ciel, un hélicoptère passer au dessus de la maison, le vent qu'il degageait agitait son chemisier blanc et soulevait sa jupe à motifs écossais. Etant bien campée sur ses bottes new rock, elle ne tressaillait pas en sentant les bourrasques.

_Trainki : Gah *coma cérébrale*_

_Soso : Merde ses neurone on griller O_O._

_Prusse : Je fais quoi moi ?_

_Soso : relance, on s'en fout, il avait cas pas être pervers._

_emokami : je confirme, c'est un pervers, mais on l'aime pour ça XD _

…

Elle regardait le ciel avec Jimmy qui avait fermé sa chemise. Ikuro allait bientôt revenir et ils étaient prêts à partir. Les deux avaient levé la tête, mue par un instinct commun. Rapidement, l'hélicoptère disparu à l'horizon. Kagami avait une étrange d'impression, comme si quelque chose d'important venait de disparaitre avec l'appareil.

Ikuro arriva rapidement, en nage. Il faisait chaud aujourd'hui. Il était soucieux, devait-il leurs dire ? Réflexion faite, pourquoi le leur cacherait-il ?

Il les rejoint, prit une grande inspiration et dit avec un ton important:

-Il s'est réveillait.

Kagami et Jimmy le regardèrent sans comprendre.

-Sora, il s'est réveillait, insista-t-il.

Stupéfaction générale, avaient-ils bien entendus ?

-Pardon ? Fit Kagami qui avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles.

-Sora à été réveillé.

Kagami faillit faire une crise cardiaque, son cœur se serra de bonheur, elle fit sur un ton enjoué :

-C'est génial !

-Sauf qu'on risque de ne pas le voir avant un bout de temps, il semble avoir décidé de restait un moment seul, éloigné de nous.

-Quelle importance ? Il finira bien par terminer ce qu'il voulait faire un jour, je sais déjà qu'il veut se venger.

Jimmy s'étonna tout comme Ikuro.

-Quoi ?

-Il m'en avait parlé avant de partir, c'est une des choses qu'il voulait faire.

-Et pendant toute ses années tu n'as rien dit ? Fit Ikuro étonné.

-So-Chan m'avait demandé de garder ça secret.

-Bon après tout on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, mais je crains le pire pour lui, comment pourrait-il l'affronter ?

-Seul l'avenir nous le dira, murmura Jimmy.

-Depuis quand tu fais de la philosophie ?

-Depuis toujours, répondit le Gijinka joyeusement.

-On peut y aller, déclara Kagami.

-Oui, oui, on y va.

Et les trois compagnons se mirent en route pour Doublonville dans la chaleur de la fin de journée.

_A suivre…_

…

**Merci à **_**emokami**_**et à **_**Androxydre **_**pour leurs reviews ^^, que le grand Axel pave leurs chemins de mille glaces à l'eau de mer, vous m'avez vraiment fait super plaisir en me laissant ces petites reviews, vous êtes super sympas ^^.**

**Bref, j'espère vous retrouver tout les deux pour ce chapitre et également retrouver d'autres lecteurs prochainement, n'hésiter pas à laisser un petit com's les amis, ça fait toujours plaisirs et en plus ça fait venir les chapitres plus vite (XD! Je déconne XD!).**


	4. CHAPITRE 3 : L'intégration

**CHAPITRE 3 : L'entrée dans l'organisation**

« _Non mais il va arrêter de me mater comme ça le scientifique ! »_

Sora était en train d'essayer d'ignorer les regards de Léo qui remplissait un calepin en étudiant de loin le King (_ELVIIIIIIIIS~)_ qui avait une irrépressible envie de l'envoyer dehors. Le mafieux, lui, n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis un bout de temps et s'occuper de son Persian qui lui aussi avait une folle envie de manger le scientifique.

Sora regarder les couleurs chatoyantes du ciel qui dansaient avec le coucher de soleil. Il aimait le crépuscule, l'union des ténèbres et de la lumière. Il soupira tandis que Léo s'excitait d'avantage sur son carnet.

« _Dans cinq minutes je le jette_ ! »

La voix du pilote résonna soudain dans l'habitacle :

-Nous arrivons au QG.

-Bien, susurra le mafieux de sa voix cassée tout en continuant de caresser machinalement son Pokémon préféré.

**XXX**

Quelque minute plus tard l'hélicoptère se posa sur le toit d'un casino, un jeune homme les attendait, il était brun et portait l'uniforme des simples sbires de l'organisation Twiling, à savoir une chemise noir et un pantalon de même couleur avec des bottes, l'emblème de l'organisation cousu sur le pectoral droit de la chemise. Un soleil couchant et teinté de rouge.

Le misérable sbire (_oui je sais j'aime pas les sbires et alors ?) _les amena jusqu'à un grand bureau où les attendait le Boss toujours avachis sur son bureau, il tenait à la main un livre avec marquer « légende et coutume du Japon » et le lisait d'un air blasé.

Le scientifique, le mafieux, le pokémon et le… truc (_devinez quelle appellation désigne quelle personne XD_) restèrent un moment silencieux en attendant que le Boss ouvre la bouche, mais visiblement il était trop absorber dans sa lecture pour penser à eux.

Au bout d'un moment, afin de signaler leur présence, le mafieux au Persian se racla la gorge. Il émit un bruit plus horrible encore qu'un concert de Cait Sith* (_je vous laisse imaginer_). Apparemment, le fait de broyer les oreilles de toute l'assistance avait un effet remarquable sur le Boss. Ce dernier sursauta et sauta par-dessus son bureau.

-Salut, je vois que tu m'as ramené Léo et… Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda t-il en désignant Sora.

-Sora, Fit Léo.

-Je sais parler ! Fit le susnommé, irrité.

Sano haussa un sourcil tandis qu'il disait :

-Je suis Sano, le Big Boss de l'organisation Twiling, se présenta t-il pompeusement en tendant la main.

-Moi c'est Black King Phoenix Sora, mais appelez-moi Sora, salua à son tour le jeune homme en lui serrant la main.

-Je te souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous, si tu le veux bien, cela va de soit.

-Pourquoi pas ? J'ai le sentiment que je vais m'amuser.

Sano eu un sourire avant de se tourner vers Léo et de dire sur un ton enjoué :

-Tu à méritez ta récompense, ta « Sœur » va t'être rendu. Le mafieux, va la chercher.

-Ça marche Boss.

Puis il sortit accompagner de son Persian, rapidement, l'écho de ses pas disparut. Sora regarda Sano intriguer avant de dire :

-Il n'a pas de nom ou quoi ?

-En effet, il a tellement de nom différent qu'on l'appelle le mafieux.

- Il n'a pas de véritable nom ?

-Si, et je suis le seul à le connaitre, et seule les personnes l'aillant trouver on le droit de lui donner des ordres, autrement-dit, moi.

-Je vois.

**xxx**

Un livre vola à travers la pièce (_tiens ça me rappelle quelqu'un_) pour allez heurter le cuir chevelu brun d'un innocent sbire qui s'écroula par terre. Les autres sursautèrent. Ils allaient encore en prendre pleine la tête.

L'auteur de ce magnifique lancer ramassa le livre intituler « Mille et une façon d'arracher le cœur des gens » écris par un certain Xehanort. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns roux habillée d'une manière un peu particulière.

De petite taille et svelte, sa peau était claire et son visage paraissait enfantin. Elle ne semblait pas dépasser la quinzaine ses yeux vert émeraude, sa fine bouche, tout chez elle faisait penser à un personnage lolicon (_ça y est, l'auteur l'a sorti et il est super content XD / mais la pauvre correctrice à passer des heures avec son pote Google pour comprendre de quoi il parlait TT_ ).

Habillée en tout et pour tout d'une tunique sans manches de couleur rouge orangé fermée par quatre petits rubans, elle portait une obi* vert foncé avec un motif en dents de scie plus foncé. Par-dessus sa tunique, elle portait un chemisier noir, et des mitaines rouges ainsi qu'un long ruban jaune et fin attaché à son bras gauche protégés ses mains. Un simple minishort noir et des bottines assorties recouvrait ses jambes.

-Combien de fois devrais-je le répéter !

-Mais… ! Voulus se défendre l'innocent sbire, mais il fut coupé par un coup de livre dans la figure.

-Non mais ! Fit la jeune fille, décidément très énergique.

Elle fut interrompue par le rugueux raclement de gorge du mafieux qui l'interrompit. Elle se retourna vers lui tandis qu'il dit sur le ton le plus doux qu'il put :

-Le Boss désire que vous veniez Myladie Kairi, Léo à accomplis sa part du marché, comme promis nous vous rendons votre libert…

Il se baissa instinctivement, laissant le livre voler au dessus de sa tête en disant sur le même ton polie et doux, légèrement suppliant :

-S'il vous plait, me compliquez pas la tâche Myladie.

-Qu'il aille au diable ce sale pourri !

-Oui, je sais que vous ne l'aimez pas du tout, mais quand même, il a fait ça pour…

-Pour étudier une chose inconnue et gagner de l'argent pour allez sur ses sites pornographique Poképhil et Gijinkaphil ! Pas parce que j'étais votre otage !

-On va dire que je n'ai rien dit, fit le mafieux décontenancé.

-Bon, quitte à devoir le supporter de nouveau, autant voir à quoi ressemble ce « Sora ».

Le mafieux fit demi-tour suivit de Kairi tandis que les sbires poussaient un soupir de soulagement, enfin elle allait partir !

**XXX**

Sora était resté stoïque et silencieux depuis que le mafieux était partit. Léo faisant la conversation avec le Boss qui l'écoutait d'une oreille peu intéresser, Sora pria intérieurement que le Mangriff présent dans la pièce saute à la gorge de Léo et le bouffe, il ne supporter vraiment pas la façon dont il parlait de lui.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit soudain sur le mafieux accompagné d'une jeune fille aux cheveux brun roux. Immédiatement en la voyant, Sora perdit de son stoïcisme.

_On dirait…_

Léo le coupa dans ses pensées en criant :

-Kairi ! Ils ne t'ont pas maltraité j'espère !

-Pour rien au monde je satisferais le plaisir pervers que tu as eu en imaginant ça ! Et sache que j'aurais pas était mieux traiter dans un carré VIP !

_Ouha, elle semble l'aimer autant que moi… Je l'aimes déjà la Kairi_

(_la première personne qui crie « NAAAAAAAAAAH KINGDOM HEARTS ! » je vous jure qu'il aura mal)_

**XXX**

Trainki : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH KINGDOM HEARTS !

Prusse : Tu l'auras voulut ! *griffe Trainki*

**XXX**

-C'était une otage ? Elle semble en pleine forme, demanda Sora intrigué.

-Tu nous as pris pour qui ? Répliqua Sano, irrité, l'organisation Twiling à un code d'honneur. Les otages doivent être traité comme des invités, surtout les filles. (_emokami : je l'aime ce gars XD *sort le champagne*)_

-On est des gentlemen, ajouta le mafieux.

-Et bien, vous montez dans mon estime, fit Sora, un peu honteux.

-Bon on peut en revenir à nôtres affaire ? s'exclama Sano en fourrant un chèque dans la main de Léo, voici ta récompense, part avant que je change d'avis.

_Personne ne semble l'aimer._

-Il va me manquer la céréale sur patte.

-Toi en tout cas tu ne me manqueras pas ! Vient Kairi, on se tire, fulmina ladite céréale en sortant.

Cependant Kairi ne le suivit pas, elle resta là en dévisageant Sora jusqu'à ce que Léo revienne.

-Je t'ai dit de me suivre !

-Je fais ce que je veux, t'es pas mon père !

Léo rougit de colère et se lança dans un débat houleux avec sa sœur. Pendant ce temps Sano aborda enfin la question de « pourquoi il l'avait fait réveiller ? ».

-J'aurais souhaitait tout t'expliquer dans une atmosphère plus calme et avec une bonne bouteille, mais je préfère rapidement en terminer avec les formalités et aller droit au but.

-Je comprends, donc ?

-Je t'ai fait réveillais car j'aurais aimé t'avoir parmi les membres de mon organisation, bien sur je n'ai aucunement envie de te menacer et j'ai joué à « tout où rien » en te faisant réveillait, donc si tu préfère partir je ne te retiendrais pas, mais sache que mon organisation à parmi ses objectifs un qui pourrait t'intéresser.

-Lequel ?

Sano s'approcha de lui et lui glissa à l'oreille une courte phrase qui lui fit écarquillaient les yeux, il le regarda d'un air effrayé avant de dire :

-Vraiment ?

-Je ne mens jamais.

-Alors j'accepte pour le moment de travailler pour toi, mais si j'ai envie de partir au bout d'un moment et de faire cavalier seul tu ne viendras pas te plaindre.

-Alors à moi de faire en sorte d'atteindre ce but avant que tu ne veuilles partir, sourit Sano.

-J'aime cet état d'esprit, répondit Sora en lui rendant son sourire.

Pendant ce temps la dispute entre le frère et la sœur prenait un tournant assez inquiétant. En effet, Kairi lâcha soudainement :

-Et puis pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant ? Tu n'es pas mon frère biologique que je sache !

-Et alors ? Tu crois que ça me plait de devoir jouer les grands frères ? J'y peux rien si mon père t'as collé dans mes pattes !

Les autres occupant de la pièce tiqua à cette remarque, l'échange continua toujours aussi violement :

-Et pourquoi tu te forces alors ? T'as qu'à me renvoyer chez lui ! Tu risque quoi ? Ce serais facile de lui dire que c'est juste parce que tu as trop de travaille !

-Il viendrait à coup sûr pour « m'aider », et alors là adieu ma tranquillité !

Sora se gratta la tête tandis qu'il demander :

-Je comprends plus rien là.

-Kairi à était adopter par le père de Léo, ils ne se sont jamais entendus et il y a de cela deux ans, le père de Léo lui a confié Kairi lui disant qu'il devait apprendre à s'occuper un peu de sa sœur.

-Oh et puis merde ! Pas besoin que tu t'ennuie à me renvoyer chez papa, je me tire de mon côté ! Encore heureux que j'ai fait des petits boulots et que j'ai économisé de l'argent !

-Et bien va y tire toi, ça me fera des vacances ! lança vertement Léo en tournant les talons et en partant sous les injures de Kairi.

Sora regarda un moment Kairi qui insultait copieusement Léo, puis elle partit elle aussi de son côté. Quand le calme revint enfin, Sano dit :

-Une chambre a été préparée pour toi, le mafieux va t'y amener, il y a là bas ton uniforme de supérieur, ainsi que des habits standard, si tu en veux d'autres va les acheter ou si tu ne trouve pas ceux que tu veux demande au mafieux de t'amener chez notre tailleur, il te fera la tenue que tu veux.

-Merci. Fit Sora.

-Et dernière chose, après je te laisse tranquille, j'aimerais que tu participe à une réception que je fais avec divers alliés. Si cela ne te gêne pas bien sûr.

-Non non, aucun problème.

Puis il partit avec le mafieux tandis que Sano appuyait sur l'interphone de son bureau, il dit alors sur un ton amusé transpirant de conspiration :

-Surveillez les mouvements de Kairi, je veux que vous veillez sur elle, j'ai le sentiment qu'elle pourrait nous étres utile.

-Ok Boss. Fit une voix enjouée dans l'interphone.

**XXX**

-Voici ta chambre. Fit le mafieux en ouvrant la porte et en lui donnant un trousseau réunissant deux clefs.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que c'était spacieux et bien aménagé. Il s'agissait d'un appartement dans les sous-sols du luxueux casino, le mafieux lui avait expliqué qu'en fait le quartier général s'étendait totalement sous la ville.

La chambre était décorée avec goûts. La pièce bénéficiait d'un parfait éclairage, le sol en bois ouvragé resplendissait et se qui tapa dans l'œil de Sora, ce fut le lit a baldaquin qui pouvait accueillir jusqu'à trois personnes.

Ce dernier restait bouche bée devant sa gigantesques chambre, jusqu'à ce que le mafieux le sorte de sa rêverie pour lui dire :

-Je te laisse visiter, le repas a lieu à vingt et une heure, si tu as des questions je ne serais pas loin.

-Ok merci, murmura un Sora absorbé dans la contemplation d'un ordinateur portable sur un bureau.

Le mafieux quitta la pièce, se préparant à une catastrophe, laissant Sora essayer de faire fonctionner son nouveau jouet.

**XXX**

Voilas déjà une bonne dizaine de minute qu'il avait maitrisé l'utilisation du « Machin lumineux ». Il venait à peine de visiter sa chambre et avait tentait comprendre le fonctionnement de l'étrange objet, heureusement, le manuel l'avait aidé (_pour une fois qu'ils font un bon manuel, le veinard_), mais l'heure tournait et il ne s'était toujours pas lavé ni changé.

Il se leva alors à contrecœur de son ouvrage après avoir réussis à créée après plusieurs tentative à se créer un compte internet. Il lui restait une heures, il avait largement le temps de se préparer..

Il fit couler l'eau du bain, après s'être pris une douche froide en ouvrant le robinet sur la position « Douche » et non pas « Bain ». Ensuite, il voulut changer la température et après la douche froide, l'eau bouillante.

-YAAAAAAAAAAAARGL !

Après s'être brulé, il trouva la bonne température. Il se glissa dedans après avoir retiré ses habits. Il soupira d'aise, ça faisait du bien un bond bain chaud, il lutta pour ne pas s'endormir et commença à nettoyer la crasse et les reste de Mako qui restaient sur lui.

Après avoir réussis à retirer toute trace de saleté il vida le bain et… glissa sur le sol mouillé :

-OUCH ! Cria t-il en heurtant le sol.

Il attrapa la serviette et se sécha rapidement, prenant garde de ne pas déraper encore une fois. Ceci fait il sortit avec la serviette autour de la taille et alla à la penderie, il y trouva de multiple chemise, veste de costard, pantalon et autres habits.

Dans un coin se trouver les uniformes, il en sortit un et regarda à quoi il ressemblait.

L'uniforme de supérieur se composait d'une chemise noire, d'une veste de costard de grande couture avec une légère queue de pie, d'un pantalon finement taillé et de bottes noire. L'emblème ne figurait pas dessus, étrange.

Il s'habilla rapidement, cependant, il ne ferma pas les boutons de sa chemise ni de son costard, il s' observa dans la glace, il était plutôt classe dans ce costume. Il regarda au niveau de sa poitrine, il s'y trouver une orbe rouge enchâssé dans une petite armature de métal soudé à même la chair, et de petites cicatrices ainsi que quelques légers reliefs montraient qu'une partie de l'armature se trouvait sous la peau.

Sora caressa doucement l'orbe, et découvrit qu'elle était légèrement fêlée. Il soupira.

_Et merde, l'autre enfoiré de scientifique l'a abimé avec son traitement à la Mako._

Il se força à l'oublier, ce n'était pas si grave, il aller juste avoir besoin de contacter Ikuro pour qu'il la lui répare… Mince c'est vrai ! Ils les avaient oubliés, comment allaient-ils réagir s'il arrivait comme une fleur… Bon, il aller devoir attendre un moment et se ménager en attendant d'avoir le courage d'aller les voir.

Pour le moment il allait aider Sano, il tenait une chance inespérée de se venger de « Lui » !

Il regarda un peu dans l'armoire, il lui sembla qu'il y avait des choses bizarre : de la tenue gothique aux oreilles de chat en passant par la tenue de militaire. Mais ce qui retint son attention fut une petite couronne noire. Il la prit et la mit sur sa tête, elle n'était vraiment pas très large et tenait par un miracle de la gravité, son reflet dans le miroir lui parut vraiment drôles tant la couronne légèrement penchait sur sa tête.

Il décida de la garder, elle lui plaisait bien cette petite tiare, en plus elle correspondait bien avec le nom du garçon. Il ferma la chemise et la veste et sortit, il se sentait en pleine forme.

Le mafieux était assis par terre face à la porte, il regarda Sora et souris légèrement en caressant son Persian. Il dit sur un ton moqueur :

-Il te va bien le costume, et la couronne te va bien.

-Merci, je compte bien la garder.

-A ta guise, il reste un peu de temps, je te fais un peu visiter ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

**XXX**

Elle cria. Un bouquin vola à travers la pièce. Maudit soit Léo. Dés le début elle ne l'avait pas aimé avec ses manières. En plus d'êtres un pervers complet il était égoïste et détestable. Même Sano c'était montrer plus gentil en une semaine que Léo en plusieurs années.

Elle eu les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux, pourquoi le malheur l'avait amené à finir dans cette famille ? Elle enragea, elle était aux milieux de plein de livres dispersés dans la pièce.

Elle avait loué avec l'argent récolté durant les années qui avaient passé une chambre d'hôtel. Elle regarda une lettre se trouvant dans ses mains, elle venait d'un correspondant du Kanto. Elle compter partir pour cette région, elle était sûre d'y retrouver cette personne.

Mais elle ne se leurrait pas. Sans pokémon, elle était cuite. Elle ne pouvait dépenser son argent dans un billet de train Magnet qui coutait une fortune, donc elle ne pouvait ni partir à pied ni prendre les transports en communs (_emokami : elle en a de la chance, je hais les transports en commun _).

Cependant elle repensa à la courte entrevue qu'elle avait eue avec le Boss, ce Sora… En y repensant il avait semblait ravi en la voyant ignorer Léo, et surtout qu'est ce qu'il était mignon !

Elle secoua la tête, voilas que l'influence de Léo se faisait sentir… Mais non, elle avait bien le droit d'émettre un avis sur un garçon, elle repensa qu'il avait semblait assez détacher de toute l'histoire et qu'il l'avait dévisagé à un moment.

Elle prit un pantalon de soie dans sa valise et l'enfila, autant être un peu plus couverte pour sortir se soir, elle enfila ses bottes et sortit, une petite balade lui changerait les idées.

**XXX**

Le mafieux se trouvait devant la porte qui menait au casino sous lequel se trouvait le QG. Il venait de faire visiter la plupart du QG au nouveau venu. Maintenant, ils étaient remontés, Sora semblait pensif et remarqua que le mafieux le regardait :

-Oui ?

-Prêt pour ta nouvelle vie ? Fit le mafieux moqueur.

-Bien sûr, répondit Sora avec un sourire ressemblant à celui de Sano.

Le mafieux ouvrit la porte sur l'intérieur riche du casino et passa la porte. Sora grimpa la première marche.

_Ici va commencer ma nouvelle vie._

Il enjamba la seconde.

_Je me sens vraiment d'attaque !_

Il grimpa l'avant dernière marche.

_Je suis vraiment curieux de voir ce que me réserve l'avenir, et surtout… _

Il franchit la dernière.

…_Surtout, je vais enfin pouvoir me venger d'Arceus !_

Il pénétra dans le casino. Les lumières l'agressèrent de plein fouet, l'auréolant aveuglement.

.

...

...

_**A suivre…**_

Cait Sith : Chat robotique en peluche noir et au ventre blanc. Il utilise un mégaphone comme arme en combat. Provient de Final Fantasy VII (_emokami : nan mais qui qui connait pas franchement ? qu'il se dénonce_ !)

Obi : ceinture portée le plus souvent par les geishas

**Hum… Il me semble qu'il est de circonstance de commencer ce mot de la fin par une chose very important : UN GIGA MERCI A EMOKAMI ! Oui, parce que croyez moi, cette petite est vraiment génial ! (enfin… Je dis petite… Mais c'est mon ainée :3), car c'est elle qui me corrige et qui a eu la gentillesse de vous laisser quelque petits mots au fil de cette fic XD ! C'est aussi elle qui vous à mit le petit lexique en fin de chapitre pour tout vous expliquer ^^.**

**Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus :3, j'espère que vous me laisserais une petite review juste histoire de le dire que vous avez lue ma fic ^^. Bref, sur ceux, je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite de A Wind of Twiling ^^.**


	5. CHAPITRE 4 : La réception et la première

**~CHAPITRE 4 : La réception et la première nuit.~**

**XXX  
**

Sora regarda l'assemblé, il était dans une immense salle éclairée par plusieurs chandeliers, une immense table était dressée, et déjà quelques personnes étaient assises en discutant avec d'autres toujours debout. Sora repéra Sano qui parlait avec une jeune femme.

Justement celui-ci le remarqua et lui fit signe de venir, Sora arriva rapidement tandis que Sano disait avec un sourire :

-Alors Sora, tu apprécie ta chambre ?

-Quelque problème avec la douche mais sinon ça va, merci.

Sano se tourna alors un peu vers la jeune femme en disant :

-Au fait, je ne t'ai pas présenté Kat, il s'agit de l'un de mes généraux, elle s'occupe de la région de Sinnoh.

Kat était une élégante jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux forme avantageuse mise en valeur par son corset violet et sont short moulant noir, elle porter aussi un manteau sans manche rouge avec l'emblème de l'organisation à la place du cœur.

Elle avait les cheveux violet assez courts, dans une coupe de garçon manqué et ses yeux étaient hypnotiques et de couleur vert et jaune, Sora sentit alors immédiatement son bas ventre commencer à s'échauffer, il salua tout de même la jeune femme avec politesse :

-Enchanté.

-Et Kat, voici Sora, le garçon dont je t'ai parlé.

-C'est un honneur. Fit Kat avec un sourire qui faillit faire gémir Sora tant sa beauté était évidente.

Il se força à faire le vide dans son esprit puis dit sur un ton un peu gêné :

-Et bien… Merci.

Elle eu un petit rire musicale qui sonna comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de Sora puis s'en alla de sa démarche divine. Sano regarda Sora pendant un moment d'un air amusé puis lui pinça le bras. Immédiatement il revint à la réalité :

-Qu'est ce qu… ?

-Kat est assez dangereuse, elle produit des phéromones qui touche aussi bien les hommes que les femmes et leurs fait éprouver une attirance charnelle pour elle, tu finiras par t'y habituer.

-J'espère, j'ai crus que j'aller tomber dans les pommes, dit Sora en reprenant son souffle.

Un bruit sourd résonna dans la salle tandis que quelqu'un cria. Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour voir un sbire voler à travers la pièce. Un jeune homme l'attrapa par le col en lui criant dessus :

-TU VEUX QUE JE T'ETRIPE SALOPARD ? C'EST QUOI CETTE PIQUETTE ! J'T'AI DEMANDE UN WHISKY ! PAS UN THE !

Le sbire était hélas déjà KO et ne put répondre, Sano s'approcha suivit de Sora. Il dit sur un ton calme :

-Jack, arrête de martyriser ce pauvre sbire, il a juste du se tromper de bouteille.

Jack était un jeune homme en apparence peu effrayant, il était svelte et peu âgée, ne dépassant pas les vingt ans, son visage était juvénile et un peu intimidant, il avait les cheveux blond coiffé en pic avec quelque tresse indienne et des yeux bleu glacial, il portait aussi un bandana avec une queue de Libegon accroché dessus.

Il portait un tee-shirt noir avec par-dessus une veste kaki aux manches retroussées, ainsi qu'un pantalon de même couleur et des botte noir à semelle compensées et renforcées de fer avec marquées « NEW ROCK » sur le côté.

XXX

Trainki : Vive les new rock !

Soso : Heu…

Prusse : Laisse je m'en occupe. *griffe Trainki*

Trainki : YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGL !

emokami : Euh…vous pouvez pas être plus discrets tous ? Oo

XXX

Jack lâcha à contrecœur le malheureux sbire (_Trainki : MOUHAHAHAHA ! Bien fait ! *se prend un coup de griffe* *et une gifle de la part de sa correctrice*),_ et se tourna vers Sano :

-Ok Boss.

Sora était étonné par la force du jeune homme qui lui sembla tout d'un coup plus sympathique maintenant qu'il n'essayer plus de tuer quelqu'un. Sano présenta alors les deux jeunes garçons :

-Jack, je te présente Sora, Sora voici Jack, le général de Hoenn.

-Jolie droite, complimenta Sora en serrant la main que lui tendait Jack.

-En fait je m'en veux un peu, le pauvre.

Sora fut étonné, n'était-ce pas lui qui était en train d'essayer de trucider le sbire ?

Sano se pencha à l'oreille de Sora et chuchota :

-Jack à tendance à perdre les pédales dés qu'il se met en colère.

-Je vois, une nympho et un Berserk, ce sera quoi le prochain ?

(_emokami : Yeah ! vive les fous ! on s'ennuiera moins ^w^_ )

-Et bien je dirais un paresseux, un maniaque de l'électricité et une Shiva, fit Sano en ricanant.

Sora ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant cela, il regarda autour de lui, les autres invités avaient tous un côté un peu guerrier ou militaire, Sano l'abandonna pour aller accueillir d'autres invités, laissant Sora au milieu de la foule. Il fut rapidement aborder par un jeune homme à l'allure… étrange.

En effet, il était vêtu d'une tunique blanche et d'un pantalon noir en tissu et avec une cape noir déchirée un peu au niveau des jambes. Il ne dépasser pas les vingt-cinq ans et avait des cheveux rouge écarlate coiffer un peu n'importe comment, une barbe rousse de trois jours était visible et ses yeux était couleur ambrée.

-Tiens, c'est rare les nouvelles têtes ! Vient par là le nouveau, faut que tu trinque avec nous ! fit-il jovialement en trainant littéralement Sora à une partie de la table avec divers personne tenant des verres d'alcool et échangeant des banalités installées autour.

La plupart semblais sympathique et accueillir chaleureusement Sora, le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu lui fourra un verre de whisky dans les mains et lui dit :

-Allez, au nouveau venu ! KAMPAÏ !

-KAMPAÏ ! Firent les autres ainsi que Sora avec un temps de retard.

Puis ils vidèrent le verre d'alcool, Sora toussa un peu sous le coup du puissant alcool mais ne se sentit pas outre-mesures affecter, le roux remplit rapidement tous les verres puis il souleva le siens et fit :

-Allez encore un ! KAMPAÏ !

Encore un, ils continuèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que la moitié soit déjà saoule. Sora s'en sortit haut la main en ne subissant aucun effet de l'alcool.

Il allait avaler encore cul-sec un verre avec le rouquin lorsque soudain la bouteille explosa dans les mains de celui-ci, il se tourna alors pour voir l'auteur de ce sacrilège, il s'agissait d'un jeune homme aux cheveux d'or :

-Shanks, cesse de saouler tout le monde ! Fit-il, son doigt toujours tendu.

-Ace ! Ma bouteille, geignit le rouquin puérilement.

Ace était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année à la peau clair et aux cheveux couleur or coiffé en pétard, ses yeux étaient verts et il portait un bandana sur la tête. Il était vêtu d'une veste couleur or avec de la fourrure au niveau du cou et brodé de doublure noire ainsi que d'un pantalon de cuir jaune et noir. Des mitaines jaunes camouflait partiellement ses mains..

Il était chaussé de bottes noires avec des motifs en forme d'éclair.

-Plait-il ? fit Sora qui lui regarder son verre qu'il venait de renversé d'un air triste.

-Ace, pourquoi tu l'as fait exploser ?

-Je crois que tu t'es assez saoulé pour le moment, je voudrais que l'on reprenne notre combat de la dernière fois.

Shanks soupira et posa le cadavre de sa bouteille qui était resté dans sa main, il dit alors ennuyé :

-Prêt ?

Tout le monde s'écarta, Ace souris sauvagement en disant :

-Yep !

Sans prévenir une énorme onde de choc fendit l'air pour foncer sur Ace qui l'esquiva de justesse, un sabre d'abordage se trouvant dans la main droite de Shanks, Sora regarda le sabre, il ne semblait pas enchanté, ce type devait étres vachement fort pour faire une telle attaque.

Shanks fonça sur Ace qui fit de même, comment comptait-il parer sans arme ? Il sauta sur le côté tandis que Shanks se servant toujours de sa main droite et exécuta une seconde attaque. Ace recula un peu pour esquiver le coup de pied de Shanks. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment éloigné, il se concentra, sans esquisser le moindre geste. Lentement, de l'énergie électrique se forma autour de lui, tandis que Shanks lança :

-Oh non ! Il va quand même pas faire ça ici ?

L'énergie remonta le long de ses bras jusqu'à ses mains, il les leva vers Shanks. Un véritable déluge de foudre s'abatant sur ce dernier, renversant Sora qui se jeta sur le sol pour ne pas être toucher. Shanks ne sembla pas étres affecter par l'attaque et fonça tandis que Ace, toujours entouré de foudre, s'apprêtait à lui mettre un coup de poing foudroyant, mais les deux furent stopper dans leurs assaut à seulement quelque centimètres.

Les deux étaient gelés, une fine pellicule de glace les retenant, une jeune femme s'avança, et encore une fois Sora eu comme un coup de poignards dans le cœur devant la beauté de celle-ci.

Elle passa entre les deux combattant figés et alla jusqu'à Sora, l'aidant à se relever, elle semblait vraiment calme et lorsqu'elle parla Sora se surpris à rougir et a l'admirer :

-Pardonnes-les, ils se battent souvent. Je suis Mizu.

Sora resta muet devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Mizu était une jeune femme d'à peine dix-sept ans, elle n'était pas beaucoup habillée, elle avait enroulé sa poitrine dans des bandelettes, aplatissant ses seins et lui faisant une poitrine quasiment plate. Elle portait un large pantalon bleu mer avec des coudières de chaque cotés (morceau de tissu décoratif s'attachant au pantalon ou à la hanche) bleu marine.

Ses cheveux bleu lagon était courts, coiffés comme le serait un garçon manqué, et malgré ça son visage restait doux et féminin. Sora déglutit quand il se sentit encore une fois partir, mais ce n'était pas aussi intense qu'avec Kat.

Elle avait une peau vraiment douce et Sora du se faire violence pour lâcher sa main, elle lui offrit un sourire radieux tandis que Sano rappliquait, et qui cria exaspéré :

-ACE ! SHANKS ! BANDE DE SALE MORVEUX IRRESSPONSABLES ! JE VAIS VOUS APPRENDRE A VOUS BATTRE EN PLEINE RECEPTION !

Cette remarque fut ponctuée par deux bruits sourds particulièrement violents et le vol des deux combattants au travers de la pièce. Mizu émit un rire cristallin qui eu raison des dernières parcelles d'intellect de Sora.

Sano arriva justement jusqu'au couple et remarqua le regard vide de Sora, il lui pinça le bras, le faisant revenir à la réalité :

-Kat est encore passé ? Fit-il étonné de voir Sora dans cet état.

-Non, mais je sais pas ce que j'ai, dés que je vois une fille je passe à deux doigt de faire un coma.

A ce moment là Mizu fit preuve d'un excellent esprit de déduction en disant :

-Je crois que c'est la privation de présence féminine pendant toutes ces années qui te font ça.

Les deux garçons firent silence, il n'y avait pas songé.

-Ah oui, j'y aurais jamais pensé.

-Moi non plus.

-En tout cas je te présente Mizu, c'est la général d'Unys, le gars aux cheveux rouge est celui de Jotho et celui avec les cheveux en pic c'est celui de Kanto.

Sora acquiesça tandis que son regard dériva encore sur Mizu. Dans un coin de la pièce Kat regardait d'un air jaloux Mizu s'accaparer l'attention du nouveau. Elle se promit d'avoir le nouveau pour elle seule dés se soir… Pas qu'elle l'aimait mais elle avait une réputation à garder.

Sano pris alors la parole après être allé à l'autre bout de la salle, là où se trouver son fauteuil reconnaissable à sa taille et à sa position, il dit assez fort pour qu'on l'entende :

-Mesdemoiselles, mesdames et messieurs, si vous voulez bien venir à table, le repas va être servi.

Mizu traîna Sora jusqu'au fauteuil à droite de Sano tout en allant s'asseoir en face de lui sur le fauteuil à gauche de celui de Sano, Ace lui s'assit lui aussi aux côtés de Mizu tandis que Shanks lui finit à côté de Sora et que Kat faisait de même pour étres à coter de Shanks, enragent de ne pas étres à coter du jeune garçon bruns.

Le repas fut donc lancer sur des mets raffiner et des discutions divers et varier, quelque haut-gradés adressèrent la parole à Sora en lui souhaitant la bienvenue, mais Sora avait vraiment du mal à ne pas dévisageait les filles se trouvant à table, il discuter tranquillement avec Ace, Shanks et Mizu, se liant rapidement d'amitié pour les trois généraux.

A la fin du repas, Shanks annonça que le dessert allait étres servis, il leva aussi son verre et dit sur un ton solennel :

-Aujourd'hui j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer la venue d'un nouvel élément parmi nous, il s'agit de Black King Phoenix Sora.

Tout le monde se tut tandis que Sora se levait, Sano posa sa main sur son épaule et dit sur le même ton solenel :

-Il fera office de supérieur, il sera donc au même niveau que les généraux bien qu'il n'aura pas d'affectation précise.

Beaucoup de personne applaudir sincèrement dont Mizu. Shanks et Ace, Kat applaudissant avec fracas et Jack frappant timidement dans ses mains.

Ensuite vint le dessert qui était vraiment très raffiner, mais Sora se sentait de plus en plus engourdis. Il mangea donc son dessert d'un air morne et donna ce qui restait à Mizu qui elle se régaler et s'appuya ensuite sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Aillant décrocher de la discutions depuis longtemps, il resta un moment comme ça, vide de toute pensée parasite.

Il vit Kat faire mine de se levait lorsque soudain une main se posa sur son épaule, il tourna la tête mollement pour voir Mizu le regarder d'un air inquiet, elle lui dit :

-Tu te sens bien ?

-Bof, je suis fatigué, je vais allez me coucher je crois.

Il se leva mais trébucha avant de faire un seul pas, Mizu lui pris alors un bras et le passa dessus son épaule pour l'aider à marcher. Il était vraiment dans un sale état.

Shanks et Ace lancèrent un regard noir à Kat qui fit :

-Quoi ?

-Tu as mis du somnifère et de l'aphrodisiaque dans sa coupe ?

-Pas du tout !

-Ne fait pas l'innocente !

-Mais je vous jure que non !

-On verra bien, Mizu à terminer sa coupe.

Il y eu un moment de silence pendant lequel les trois se regardèrent, Jack compris alors aillant capter leurs conversation en disant :

-Je sens que cette nuit va étres très enrichissante pour certains.

Kat se frappa le front, c'était griller pour se soir visiblement, Shanks et Ace eux pariant sur si oui ou non ils allaient finirent dans le même lit, visiblement Ace était sur que Mizu ne le ferait pas tandis que Shanks lui bavait déjà en imaginant la scène.

XXX

Kairi marcher dans les rue en trainant les pieds, elle réfléchissait à un moyen de partir de Doublonville et allez à Kanto, mais aucun moyen ne lui venait à l'esprit. Elle dériva jusqu'à arriver devant la maison de Léo. Elle entendit alors des cris venant de l'intérieur. Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit trois voix bien distincte.

-Mais franchement qu'est ce qui te passe par la tête ! Je peux par le croire ! dit une voix masculine.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous ! Elle est partit de son propre chef ! J'en ai marre d'elle !

-Je te ferais dire que tu n'ais pas du tout facile à vivre, elle à une sacrés patience quand même ! Tu pense qu'elle est peu étres à la rue ? Fit une voix féminine.

-Et alors ?

-Et si elle se faisait agresser ? T'y as pensé ?

Il y eu un silence puis on entendit un léger bruit ressemblant à un « Gaaah ! » suivit d'un bruit de coup, la porte s'ouvris alors violement sur un jeune garçon et une jeune fille qui partirent.

L'un était brun et coiffé d'un chapeau, vêtu d'un manteau noir et jaune ainsi que d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon de treillis. La fille elle avait des cheveux bleus, portant un tee-shirt noir moulant ainsi qu'une veste blanche et un short noir moulant.

-Gold ! Enfoiré ! Cria Léo.

-Tu me dis ça à moi ? Fit Gold en se retournant. Mais va te faire soigner espèce de détraqué !

Il claqua la porte en grommelant, la jeune fille essayant de le calmer, il dit sur un ton énervé :

-J'y crois pas ! Comment il à put devenir aussi stupide ! Pauvre Kairi, franchement je comprends pourquoi elle a voulu partir !

-Oui, mais il faut la retrouver, tu as une idée d'où elle pourrait être ?

Kairi hésita, elle aurait bien aimé se montrer, mais il s'était impossible. Si Léo sortait de sa maison il la verrait et elle ne souhaitait surtout pas ça.

Elle resta caché derrière son mur en attendant qu'il s'éloigne, mais Gold pris la rue où elle se trouvait, ils passèrent devant elle, mais elle s'était cachée dans l'ombre. Gold la repéra facilement. Il lui dit :

-Kairi sort de là, t'inquiète pas, avec la droite que je lui ai mis il doit surement étres en train de se soigner. Viens, je ne peux pas te laisser à la rue.

-Non, ça va, j'ai trouvé un appartement, mais je voudrais partir de cette ville.

-Justement, Gold et moi on part pour Unys demain, joins-toi à nous, comme ça tu pourras partir d'ici accompagnée.

Kairi abandonna pour le moment l'idée d'aller au Kanto, de toute façon elle préférait les suivre plutôt que de se risquer à partir seul et sans pokémon.

-Bon d'accord.

-Super ! Fit Crystal.

-Bah au moins on à fait une heureuse, dit Gold exaspérer. On se retrouve demain matin à la Gare de Doublonville à onze heures.

-D'accord.

-Passe une bonne nuit Kairi, s'écria Gold en partant.

-Merci, à toi aussi.

-A demain Kairi.

Cristal emboita le pas de Gold et la jeune fille les perdit de vue.

Kairi elle aussi partit rapidement jusqu'à son hôtel et fit ses bagages. Elle se coucha habiller et passa sa nuit à repenser à cet étrange Sora. Elle se sentit soudainement brulante et s'enroula plus étroitement dans a couverture tout en rougissant de plus belle.

XXX

Mizu trainait Sora qui était rouge comme une pivoine. Elle aussi se sentait un peu bizarre. Si elle l'avait pu, elle aurait vu qu'il était aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle. Finalement, elle arriva face à la porte de Sora. Ce dernier sortit la clé et l'introduisit dans la serrure. Mizu le posa délicatement sur le lit, et Sora se frotta les yeux comme l'aurait fait un enfant.

-Je te laisse, bonne nuit.

-Merci Mizu, je ne sais pas si je serais parvenu seul jusqu'ici.

-De rien, dit Mizu en baillant.

-Ta chambre est loin ?

-En fait je loge dans un hôtel à l'autre bout de la ville, je ne suis pas censée habiter ici moi.

-Je vois, bon courage.

Et Sora se laissa s'écrouler sur le lit.

Il sentit qu'il allait presque s'endormir lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Pour encore se rouvrir et se fermer. Et entendre la serrure grincer. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir la fragile Mizu s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. Elle dit en rougissant :

-Je suis désolée de te demander ça… Mais je peux rester ? Je ne me sens vraiment pas capable de rentrer à l'hôtel seule.

-Si tu veux, mais il n'y à qu'un lit… Oh et puis après tout, c'est un lit trois places, on peut largement y dormir tout les deux.

-Merci beaucoup.

-De rien, par contre, je vais allez me changer, déclara-t-il en se levant et en prenant sa couronne qu'il posa sur le bureau.

Il attrapa rapidement un pantalon de pyjama, un caleçon et une chemise de nuit et alla à la salle de bain, il entendit Mizu lui demander si elle pouvait lui en emprunter un, il lui dit de se servir et commença à se changer. il attendit un peu avant de demander si il pouvait entrer et elle lui laissa le feu vert.

Il entra, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à la vision qu'il eu. Les bandelettes et le pantalon avait était soigneusement plier à côté du lit, Mizu portait le pyjama qui épousait parfaitement sa poitrine opulente. Sora déglutit encore une fois, elle n'était pas si grosse que ça, mais avec la tenue qu'elle portait elle était vraiment magnifique.

Sora alla se placer de son côté du lit. Il éteignit la lumière et se couvrit tout comme Mizu, se tournant vers l'extérieur du lit. Il se sentait vraiment attiré par Mizu, il se fit violence pour ne pas se rapprocher d'elle, il ferma les yeux essayant de ne plus penser à rien, mais tout son corps lui semblait en feu.

Il essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit en pensant à autres chose, mais hélas le souvenir qui lui vint fut d'une nuit qu'il avait passé avec Kagami dans le même lit lors d'un de ses voyage, il eu un petit gémissement.

Soudain il sentit quelque chose de chaud, mou et doux dans son dos, il sursauta un peu lorsqu'il se retourna pour faire face à Mizu qui était elle aussi rouge et avait les yeux fermés. Visiblement, elle avait dû bouger dans son sommeil. Il se détendit un peu, même s'il avait sa poitrine contre son dos.

Il se sentait vraiment trop mal, malgré tout, il réussissait peu à peu à s'endormir. Il s'apprêtait à s'abandonner à Morphée, mais soudain, il entendu un gémissement. Il se retourna et vit le visage crispé de Mizu. Elle murmurait dans son sommeil, mais le jeune homme ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, aussi il rapprocha son visage du sien. Mais, comme si elle n'attendait que ça, Mizu plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne.

Il fut d'abord étonné, bien qu'il lui rende tout de même son baiser. Il sentait bouillant comme les braises. Malgré cela, il tenta tout de même de se dégager, mais sa main, par inadvertance, se posa sur le sein de Mizu. Ce qui la fit gémir de plus belle. Sora retira rapidement sa main, effleurant au passage une chose dure qui pointait au travers de la chemise de nuit.

Elle eut un petit cri et enferma une des jambes de Sora avec les siennes, plaçant sa cuisse contre son intimité.

Elle eu un petit cri et enferma une des jambes de Sora dans les sienne, plaçant sa cuisse contre la partie humide de son anatomie, Sora rougi, se doutant où se trouver cette endroit, elle avait des petits gémissements en se frottant à lui, il ne sut plus comment réagir surtout que son corps à lui aussi ne restait pas stoïque à ses caresses, il le sentait parfaitement étant donner qu'«il» était contre son ventre, coincé dans l'élastique de son pantalon.

Il se contorsionna un peu pour éviter à son bassin de toucher Mizu, même si par la même occasion il fit encore gémir Mizu, son visage était à quelque centimètre de la jeune fille et il ne put se retenir de prendre une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, interrompissent net les cris enragés de Mizu.

Elle glissa une de ses mains dans sa chemise de nuit pour lui caresser le torse, le contact de sa main douce sur son torse le fit frissonner. Après tant d'année dans le froid de la glace, cette douce chaleur allait lui faire perdre la tête.

Le baiser pris fin, laissant Sora respirer un peu, mais il reprit immédiatement après, Mizu lui passa les bras autour du cou. Il était emprisonner, il commençait peu à peu à perdre toute notion de réflexion et se laissa aller, se laissant entrainer dans une douce inconscience. Se laissant guider par simplement la chaleur, le plaisir et les caresse.

XXX

A suivre…

XXX

**Ah-Ha !... Je dois avouer que beaucoup d'entres vous doivent se poser des questions sur ma santé mental, parce que là, je vous fais un lemon entre deux OCs XD !... Et j'avoue qu'il y aura TRES peu de Lemon avec des personnages de Pokémons… Surtout que franchement, je vois pas les couples qu'on pourrais faire, à part mon Gold X Crystal, mais bon, eux c'est une exceptions et puis ils sont tellement OOC, que c'est juste les prénom qui vont ensemble.**

**Bref, j'espère que ça vous à plus et… Vous me laisser une petite review QwQ ? Please ?**

**Réponse aux coms :**

**Emokami : **Et bah XD ! T'aimes pas le Japonais et la coupe de Reno… Je sens que tu vas beaucoup détester certains de mes perso alors ! Surtout Lexa qui a une coupe de cheveux assez similaire XD ! Et je suis heureux que Kairi te plaise, je l'aime beaucoup ce perso, elle est un peu l'élément rationnel dans cette fic qui part en live !

Et je précise que le Sora et la Kairi de cette fic n'ont RIEN A VOIR avec ceux de KH, donc je ne risque pas le couroux des fangirl :3.

Sano, c'est le bien XD !

En tout cas, merci pour ton gentil coms Emokami, j'espère te revoir pour les chapitres prochains :3


End file.
